La vera storia del Bye bye man
Nel 2005 è stato pubblicato un libro intitolato "The President Vampire and other strange but true tales" dall'autore Robert Damon Schneck. Il libro conteneva tante storie riguardanti dei fatti strani accaduti negli Stati Uniti d'America negli anni passati. C'era una storia in particolare che catturò l'attenzione di molti lettori, inclusa la regista Stacy Title. La storia parlava di tre ragazzi che, per motivi di studio, erano andati in una villa in un bosco a Sun Praire, nel Wisconsis durante l'autunno del 1999. I ragazzi si chiamavano Elliot, Jhon e Katherine. Shneck venne a sapere della storia perchè Elliot gliela raccontò durante la Devil's Night, la notte prima di Halloween. La storia racconta appunto di tre ragazzi che risiedevano in una villa sperduta, e che una notte trovarono una tavola Ouija nella mansarda e decisero di provarla. Evocarono "Lo Spirito della Tavola", che disse loro che avevano evocato un altro spirito ma molto più pericoloso. I tre, spaventati, chiesero allo Spirito della Tavola chi fosse questo spirito, e lui gli rispose. Lo spirito era chiamato in vita Bye bye man. Egli nacque in Louisiana negli anni venti ed era un bambino affetto da albinismo. I genitori lo abbandonarono in un orfanotrofio dove venne preso in giro per anni, e da dove riuscì a scappare da ragazzo. Divenne un vagabondo e un assassino, uccideva le sue vittime ed estraeva occhi e lingua per metterli nel "Sack of Goore", e il motivo per cui lo faceva era terrificante: infatti li cuciva insieme, e con la magia nera un giorno diede vita a quell'ammasso di carne facendolo diventare un mastino da lui chiamato Gloomsinger. Bye bye man saltava sui treni in corsa ed era solito camminare sulle ferrovie. I tre ragazzi ormai terrorizzati chiesero allo Spirito della Tavola dov'era Bye bye man, e lui rispose che si trovava sulle ferrovie di Chicago, a circa venti chilometri di distanza, e stava arrivando per loro. Nei giorni seguenti accaddero fatti piuttosto strani. Katherine fu soggetta a moltissimi attacchi di panico nelle ore notturne e sentiva voci strane alcune volte. Durante una gita, Elliot e Katherine passarono sopra un ponte. Elliot fu distratto da un movimento nel lago vicino e andò a vedere, mentre la ragazza rimase sul ponte, e proprio in quel momento sentì un acuto fischio non appartenente ad un treno, e dopo ebbe un forte attacco di panico. Jhon invece una notte sentì la voce di Katherine che lo chiamava per la colazione, ma ciò era impossibile per due motivi: primo perché erano le tre di notte ed era impossibile che fosse ora di colazione, e secondo perchè Jhon ritornò dalla villa nel bosco e tornò a casa sua in un'altra città, e quindi Katherine non poteva essere lì perchè era molto lontana. Per fortuna Jhon aveva la porta chiusa a chiave e non la aprì fino alle sette del mattino, orario in cui smise di sentire la voce della sua "amica" urlare alla porta affinché la aprisse. La regista Stacy Title si affidò poco alla storia originale, ma lasciò i nomi dei ragazzi invariati, tranne quello di Katherine, che si rifiutò di lasciare il suo nome originale nel film, e non voleva più nessun tipo di contatto col Bye bye man. Il suo nome venne cambiato in Sasha. Nel film l'arrivo del Bye bye man viene preceduto dal suono della caduta e poi dal ritrovamento di monete degli anni venti, oppure dalla vista di un mastino sanguinante o da un fischio. Il fischio non appartenente ad un treno già sentito sul ponte da Katherine viene dal Gloomsinger, che una volta trovata la vittima lancia un fischio che richiama il padrone. La cosa peggiore della storia è che durante le riprese del film una donna sorda venne investita sulle rotaie scelte per le riprese. A detta delle amiche che erano con lei, la signora sarebbe uscita dal bar vicino alla rotaia dicendo di aver visto un bambino ferito, ma ella non sentendo il treno arrivare venne investita. Nessuno però a parte lei vide il bambino. Nel film c'è una scena identica. Che si sia trattata di un'allucinazione creata dal Bye bye man? Una cosa è certa, la morte della signora è accaduta davvero e mentre attraversava le rotaie guardava in un punto, sembrando in pensiero. Ma quel punto... Era vuoto... Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:CreepyLegend Categoria:Media